There is known from Patent Document 1 below a continuously variable transmission that includes an input shaft, an output shaft, a belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism having a first pulley and a second pulley connected via an endless belt, a clutch that connects the input shaft and the first pulley via a gear train, a clutch that connects the input shaft and the second pulley via a gear train, a clutch that connects the output shaft and the first pulley via a gear train, and a clutch that connects the output shaft and the second pulley via a gear train, the overall gear ratio being enlarged by combining a mode in which a driving force is transmitted from the first pulley to the second pulley and a mode in which a driving force is transmitted from the second pulley to the first pulley.
Such a continuously variable transmission in which a first clutch and a second clutch are disposed at opposite ends of an input shaft connected to an engine, the driving force of the input shaft is transmitted to a first pulley of a belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism by means of engagement of the first clutch to thus establish a LOW mode, and the driving force of the input shaft is transmitted to a second pulley of the belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism by means of engagement of the second clutch to thus establish a HI mode has been proposed by PCT/JP2012/063029 (International Patent Publication Laid-open No. WO2013/175568) filed by the present applicant.